tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Insane in the Mama Train
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Insane in the Mama Train' ("Wahnsinnig im Mama-Zug") ist die 25. Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Die Dunkle RüstungEines Nachts begeben Splinter und April sich zum Foot Shack, um dort Nachforschungen über den Fortschritt des Foot Clans bei der Zusammensetzung des Kuroi Yoroi anzustellen. Nachdem Splinter, der mit einem Fluganzug das Dach erreichen wollte, die Wachen dank des Eingriffs einer Taube mehr schlecht als recht ausgeschaltet hat, schleichen er und April sich in die tieferen Gewölbe, wo sie feststellen müssen, dass die Rüstung bereits fast vollständig ist. thumb|200px|Low Risk-Infiltration(?)Da die Turtles, die eigentlich an der Mission hatten teilnehmen sollen, immer noch nicht aufgetaucht sind und auch versehentlich ein Notsignal betätigt haben, kehrt Splinter nachhause zurück, während April freiwillig zurückbleibt, um die Situation im Auge zu behalten. Doch kaum ist Splinter fort, beginnen die Foot-Leute unter Baron Draxums Anweisungen, die Rüstung für einen Transport zu verpacken. Kurz entschlossen verkleidet April sich als Foot-Ninja und mischt sich unter die Transporteure. So gelangt sie zu einem verborgenen Yokai-Bahnhof, wo sie Zeugin wird, wie die Rüstungsteile auf einen mystischen Expresszug verladen werden, den Draxum von Big Mama gemietet hat. Sie gerät jedoch in eine tiefe Bedrouille, als sie nach dem Verladen der Rüstung den Befehl erhält, im Zug zu bleiben, bevor sie sich heimlich hinausschleichen kann. Als sie ihren Notfallsender betätigt, um die Turtles zu Hilfe zu rufen, verliert sie durch die Lautstärke der automatischen Antwort ihre Verkleidung und erregt auch versehentlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Foot Brute. thumb|left|200px|Ninja Turtles Reborn!Als Splinter zuhause ankommt, muss er entdecken, dass seine Söhne in ihrer Verspieltheit ihren inneren Kalender durcheinander gebracht und dadurch völlig verpasst haben, dass die Infiltrationsmission ausgerechnet heute stattfinden sollte. Tief enttäuscht über die fehlende Reife seiner Söhne ersucht Splinter eine alte Schriftrolle, die Aufzeichnungen über die Geheimnisse seines Clans enthält, um Rat; zu seiner Überraschung beschwört die Rolle die Geister seiner Vorfahren. Indessen beginnen die Turtles Reue für ihre Verantwortungslosigkeit zu empfinden; sie entschuldigen sich bei ihrem Vater, legen freiwillig ihre kindischen Neigungen beiseite und erklären sich bereit, richtige Ninjas zu werden. Mit einerm rigorosen Blitztraining, welches ihm seine Vorfahren beigebracht haben, trainiert Splinter sie in wenigen Stunden heran und kleidet sie am Ende in die Gewänder des Hamato Clans. thumb|200px|Alle an Bord!Als die Turtles und Splinter während des Trainings Aprils Notsignal empfangen, brechen sie sofort im Turtle Tank auf und verfolgen das Signal zum Hudson River, wo der Zug zeitweise unsichtbar an der Wasseroberfläche seinem unbekannten Ziel entgegenrast. Unter Splinters Koordination schaffen es die Turtles, sicher auf den Zug aufzuspringen, und sie können April zu Hilfe kommen, gerade als sie vom Foot Brute entdeckt wird. Nachdem April sich einen Moment genommen hat, um sich über die neue Aufmachung und ernsthaftere Haltung ihrer Freunde zu wundern, brechen die Fünf zum vordersten Wagen auf, wo die Rüstung verstaut wurde. thumb|200px|left|Ein TeleportpanelAllerdings gibt es keine direkte Verbindung zwischen den einzelnen Waggons; stattdessen finden die Turtles als "Ausgang" ein Panel, welches mit Edelsteinen besetzt ist. Raphael erkennt rasch, dass es sich um einen Teleportationsmechanismus handeln muss, der durch das Drücken der Steine aktiviert wird und jeder Stein sie in einen bestimmten Wagen befördert. Als sie beginnen, die Teleportationspanele auf gut Glück auszuprobieren, befördern sie sich kreuz und quer durch den Zug und erregen dabei die Aufmerksamkeit des Foot Lieutenants, der Foot-Rekrutin, und Draxums Jägern. Das hat heftige Auseinandersetzungen zur Folge, in deren Verlauf die Beteiligten gelegentlich gegen die Panele prallen und so in einen anderen Teil des Zugs transportiert werden, was das allgemeine Chaos nur steigert. thumb|200px|Eine Fahrt ins UngewisseSchließlich findet Raphael einen Stein in den Panelen, der durch seine dunkle Färbung unter allen anderen heraussticht und den sie noch nicht ausprobiert haben. Nachdem er seine Brüder und April aufgesammelt hat und alle Kontrahenten außer Gefecht gesetzt wurden, erreichen er und die anderen endlich den vordersten Wagen. Gerade als sie sich aber die Rüstung sichern wollen, werden sie von Draxums Tentakelranken eingeschnürt, und so kann der Zug ungehindert seine Fahrt zu seinem Bestimmungsort fortsetzen... Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)